One In A Million
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: Samantha moves to Charming to be around her old best friends after she finds out her boyfriend has died overseas. Will she be able to move on with her life? Will one of the Sons give her a distraction? Rated T for language. R&R!


A/N: Dudes... I am on a roll! There's like 3 or 4 new stories I've typed up and posted. Which means your inbox will explode! LOL! Anyhoo... I hope all of you enjoy this one, it'll be a little different, and I'm gonna wing it, but you'll see. Like I said, _enjoy this_, and as always R&R!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's! Thanks!

* * *

...Chapter 1...

Samantha Moseley has always been alone, in her own little world, and it all started when she turned thirteen. First, while her mother Amy was out of town on a business trip, the night Samantha was on her way home from hanging out with her friends at the mall, she was attacked, by two older kids from her school. Once her father James found out, he made her brother Ryan keep her inside the house, and protect her while he went on a man hunt.

Later that night, James killed both of them, execution style for hurting his innocent little girl, and critically injured another boy, who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. James was convicted and is currently on death row at San Quentin for two counts of first degree murder. After James was sent to prison, Amy took off to her home town in New Jersey and left Ryan and Samantha with James' mother Angie in Stockton.

After Samantha turned sixteen, Ryan signed up for the Army and right after boot camp, he was sent to Iraq, leaving Samantha alone with their always drunk grandma. That same year, she got kicked out of Stockton High School for fighting with two other students, and Angie moved both of them to San Francisco, where she met her best friends - Christina Dunham, Katey Rossi, and Calleigh Gibson.

Samantha would stay at their houses, more than her grandmothers, but after Grandma died, the night of her high school graduation, Samantha left San Francisco, and moved to Denver, Colorado to start off fresh, but alone, and even though she moved away, she still kept in contact with her best friends, up until they moved away.

Every time Ryan was on leave, he went to visit Samantha in Denver, but Christmas of 2005, he couldn't make the trip. Instead, he had her Christmas present delivered to her house by Ryan's girlfriend Lacy, which he got her a puggle puppy, that Samantha named Zoey.

A few days before New Years, Ryan was killed, along with a few guys in his squad, by a suicide bomber. After Ryan's funeral, which was held in Los Angeles, Lacy told Samantha that she was pregnant with Ryan's child, but Lacy was so upset about losing Ryan, she moved herself and the baby to Florida, and Samantha hasn't heard from her since.

Two years later, while Samantha was working at the video store, she met Matthew Brody, and they hit it off, then started dating within that week. Even though, Samantha told Matthew about what happened to Ryan, he made the decision to join the Army, against Samantha's wishes. Once he finished boot camp, he was stationed to San Diego, so Samantha moved herself, and Zoey to live near the base.

Everything's been going great for Samantha and Matthew, up until two weeks ago. The morning Samantha found out some exciting news, she also got the worst news from one of the commanding officers, that there was a big explosion where Matthew was keeping guard, and he went missing.

Samantha felt as if she had nobody left, except Zoey, and the little tiny sprout growing inside her that she and Matthew created two months before he was shipped off to Afghanistan. She didn't know what to do, but since she was living in California, she decided to get a hold of her old best friends, and move near them. They all moved to a small town called Charming, so she packed up everything, and headed over, that way, she could move on with her life.

* * *

Samantha pulled up to the house that Christina, Katey, and Calleigh found, which was close by their houses. _"1...2...3."_ she counted in her head, before getting out of her 2010 navy blue Chevy Tahoe, then went up to the door, and knocked.

Within seconds, it opened, followed by "Sam! You made it!"

"Hey, Chris." Samantha gave her a hug.

"You look great." Christina said, letting go.

"I sure don't feel great."

"You'll get used to it, trust me, and the morning sickness will subside."

"Oh, that's right." Samantha nodded. "How is your little boy?"

"Jake is fine and he just started walking a couple month's ago."

"That's good."

Christina grabbed her arm. "Come in and welcome to your new home."

"Thanks." Samantha started looking around.

"She's here!" Christina called out, then they entered the living room, where Samantha saw Calleigh, Katey, and a bunch of guys in leather vests. "Guys, this is Samantha... Sam, this is." Christina pointed one by one. "My hubby Jax, Chibs, Juice, Happy, Opie, Kozik, and you remember Calleigh and Katey."

"Yep." Samantha nodded. "Hello."

"Alright, guys." Christina clapped. "Let's start moving her stuff in."

After Samantha gave Katey and Calleigh a hug, the girls and the guys went outside to the U-Haul attached to the Tahoe. Samantha went into the back seat and picked up Zoey, who was sleeping, and took her out of her little bed.

"How cute." Katey pet the top of her head. "What kind of dog is this?"

"Zoey... is a puggle."

"What's a puggle?" Calleigh asked, raising her eyebrow.

"It's a pug and beagle mixed, hence the name puggle."

"Adorable." Christina nodded.

"Yeah, on the way over here, Zoey started freaking out, so the vet told me to spike her dog treats with some Dramamine to calm her down, and now, she's completely knocked out, and she will be for the next couple hours."

"That's a good thing." Katey nodded. "That way, she won't get stepped on by all the guys going in and out of the house."

"Not to change the subject or anything." Christina started. "But any news on Matthew?"

"No." Samantha shook her head. "The Army declared his M.I.A. status to K.I.A... almost a week ago, they also held a memorial for him and the rest of the squad."

"I'm so sorry, Sam." Katey gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "If you need anything, we're here for you."

"Thanks... just being around you girls again, it helps, so I'm glad I moved over here."

"Let's go inside and talk, while the guys do all the heavy lifting." Christina suggested.

"That works for me." Calleigh laughed, walking into the house, followed by the rest of the girls. When they got in, they sat down on the couch, to catch up with Samantha.

* * *

A/N: Okay, people... there's chapter 1. Yes, it's a bit short, but that's fine, right?. I hope you like it and don't forget to R&R! Thanks!


End file.
